Despite developments made in the past, there remains a continuing need to develop improved tissue closure devices, instruments for implanting tissue closure devices, and methods of implanting the tissue closure devices in the interest of patient safety, patient comfort, ease of installation, installation time, and/or cost, for example. A specific need exists for systems that can be used to close openings in conjunctival tissue.